


Spending Time Together

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [7]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Reading, Step-parents, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: a soft, fluffy drabble where Levi and Lily (daughter) spend a bit of time together
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 2





	Spending Time Together

Lily’s eyes grew brighter at the sound of the front door unlocking. She peered over the top of the novel balanced on her knees. 

“Hi, Levi,” she called from her position on the floor. She was perfectly snuggled into the many pillows and blankets surrounding her as part of the comfy fort she had built for herself. She listened as his footsteps grew closer. “Mom had to go help Alma with something, but she should be back in a little while.” 

“I guess that means I get to spend time with my favorite girl,” he insisted, crouching down in front of her. 

“I thought my mom was your favorite girl,” Lily questioned curiously, with a raise of her brow.

“Can’t a guy have two favorite girls?” He challenged, his gaze narrowing questioningly at her. 

Lily pondered the question, deep in thought. “I suppose that can be allowed.”

“I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” He chuckled quietly in reply. “What are you reading?”

“The Land of Stories. It’s kind of like a fairytale.” She lifted the book up, showing him its emerald green cover. “I just started it. Do you want to read with me until mom comes back?”

“I’d love that!” Levi took a seat at the entrance of the blanket fort, his attention fully on the ten-year-old.

“What are you doing?” Lily giggled. “There’s enough room for you too!” She began shifting the assorted pillows and blankets around, fluffing them with a soft beat of her hands until she had rearranged things to accommodate his large frame. “There.” 

Levi crawled into the cozy corner, settling into the space that she had created for him. 

Lily leaned closer to him, letting his comforting arm wrap around her shoulder. “Do you want me to catch you up or just start where I left off?”

“You can start where you left off.” He pulled her a little closer as she started reading. His fingers softly stroked her hair. He couldn’t help but smile in the presence of the brilliant girl in front of him. “Thanks, Lily.”

“For what?” Her innocent eyes lifted to meet his.

“I just like hanging out with you,” He brushed a kiss atop her head. “You’re a pretty cool kid.”

Her eyes crinkled in reply. “I like hanging out with you too, Levi.”


End file.
